


Glee

by combeferrocious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosette is Rachel, F/F, F/M, Fantine is Emma, Glee-Les Mis, Javert is Sue, M/M, Possible death of Marius because he is Finn, Valjean is Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School!Amis in Glee. A bunch of showchoir geeks with troubles such as homophobia, teen pregnancy, drama between teachers, and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

“It’s the final opportunity to sign up for the Glee club! Join Mr. Valjean for auditions today!” The woman over the intercom announced.

“Hey, come on, Vegas. That’s your calling! The Gay club! Go on and audition for it!” Darius Bahorel said to the much taller Paul Vegas Combeferre.

Combeferre ignored the football jocks’ threats as he continued to get his books for his next class. Bahorel grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed him against the lockers. “You’re a fag! I bet you look at every single football player and fantasize about them during practice. You’re nothing! You’re just the kicker!”

Richard Grantaire pulled Combeferre back up and punched him in the face with much force behind the blow. Combeferre was knocked to the ground again, his glasses askew. “I bet he’s hard as a rock when we all shower.” Grantaire said with a disgusted face. He picked Combeferre up and pushed him up against the locker. “Say it. Say you’re a fag!” He yelled.

Combeferre shook his head. “I am gay and proud of it. Why not say that you’re a man whore? Come on, you knock up every cheerleader that comes your way Richard.” He said with equal disgust.

Grantaire’s eyes widened and he pulled his fist back, gaining potential energy. “Why you-“

“RICHARD!”

Combeferre opened his eyes slightly to see who had called the linebacker off. It was the only man that would make anyone fall to their knees. Grantaire dropped his fist and backed away.

“I’m sorry, Jules. He was calling you names, and we just wanted to teach him a lesson.” He replied simply, Bahorel nodding to back him up.

Julien Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure. Beat it.” He said, staring Grantaire straight in the eyes.

The two football jocks turned around, smirking slightly, and headed down the hallway.

Enjolras picked up the books on the ground and handed them to Combeferre. “I’m sorry about them. They’re just immature.” He said. Combeferre took his books and nodded.

“Yeah, you say that every time.” He mumbled.

It wasn’t that Combeferre was being curt with him because he was annoyed with Enjolras. It was because his heart was beating so fast that he was nervous that he would hear it.

Enjolras shrugged and watched Combeferre. “What did they call you this time?” He asked.

“Same as last time.”

“Faggot?”

“Actually they got lazy this time and called me a fag.”

Enjolras sighed. “I’m sorry, Vegas. I really am. I don’t want them to be rude like that.” He replied. “You know more than anyone else that I want you to be equal and not lesser because you like guys.”

Combeferre opened his mouth to speak but suddenly couldn’t. He just nodded and shut his locker. “I’ll see you at practice.” He said before heading to the choir room.

Enjolras nodded and bit his lip, fearing he had pushed it too far. His insecurities suddenly rushed through his mind as he began heading in the same direction as Combeferre.

****

“Hi, my name is Cosette and I will be auditioning with ‘Think of Me’ from the Phantom of the Opera.” Cosette Valjean stated proudly to the judges.

“Good luck, angel.” Jean Valjean said to his daughter with a smile.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please, promise me you'll try_

_And then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said "our love was evergreen"_

_Or "as unchanging as the sea"_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall all those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you_

“That’s enough.” The other judge, Guillaume Javert stated.

Cosette closed her mouth as she was about to sing the next verse of her song. She nodded slightly and walked out the door. Just as she was, she was greeted with a cold splash of blue slushie in her face from Bahorel and Grantaire, who laughed at her.

***

“I’m Andre Joly.”

“Timothy Bossuet.”

“Musichetta Allen.”

Valjean nodded and looked to the three of them. “What will the three of you be singing?” He asked.

“Walk Like a Man by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.” Joly answered.

“Musichetta, lead vocals; Tim and Andre, backup.” Javert mumbled.

Musichetta shook her head. “Oh, no…um, Andre has lead vocals. I’m a backup.” She replied.

Valjean raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly. Javert grimaced.

_Ooh, walk, walk, walk, walk_

_Ooh, walk like a man_

_Oh, how you tried_

_To cut me down to size_

_Telling dirty lies to my friends_

_But my own father said_

_Give her up don't bother_

_The world isn't coming to an end_

_He said it, walk like a man_

_Talk like a man_

_Walk like a man my son_

_No woman's worth_

_Crawling on the earth_

_So walk like a man, my son_

“ENOUGH!” Javert cried out.

The remaining four in the room flinched at the yell. Valjean shook his head. “That was amazing, you three.” He said with a grin.

“Andre, I would advise you to stop sucking helium. It will help give you more of a manly voice.” Javert noted. “And what is that? A prosthetic leg? You might want to have some dancing lessons before you make it into this club.”

Joly nodded shyly and walked out with the other two students. Once they were out the door, Musichetta and Bossuet both hugged Joly. “You did so amazing, baby.” Bossuet whispered.

“Yeah, don’t listen to that asshole. He’s the reason why I didn’t join the Cheerios.” Musichetta added.

Joly smiled slightly and coiled his arms around both of his lovers’ waists. “Thanks guys.” He said with a smile.

***

“My name is Paul Vegas Combeferre. I will be singing ‘The Music of the Night’ from The Phantom of the Opera.” Combeferre said to the two judges. “Make it quick.” Javert mumbled.

Combeferre raised an eyebrow and sighed.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfolds its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

Both judges were blown away by the power of the final note. Valjean was frozen. Javert nodded respectfully. “You may have a spot in here. You didn’t have the morale we really need. Just pray for it.” He said.

Combeferre nodded and walked out of the room. Enjolras was waiting for him. “I heard you. You were fantastic.” He said.

“Thank you.” Was all the other boy said.

“Next!” Valjean called.

Enjolras took in a deep breath and walked in. “Hi. I’m Julien Enjolras and I will be singing ‘I’m Alive’ from Next to Normal.” He stated.

_I am what you want me to be,_

_And I'm your worst fear_

_You'll find it in me._

_Come closer..._

_Come closer..._

_I am more than memory_

_I am what might be,_

_I am mystery._

_You know me_

_So show me._

_When I appear it's_

_Not so clear if I'm a simple spirit_

_Or I'm flesh and blood..._

_But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive,_

_And I feed on the fear_

_That's behind your eyes._

_And I need you_

_To need me_

_It's no surprise_

_I'm alive..._

_So alive..._

_I'm alive._

“Next!” Javert called out.

“…that’s it?” Enjolras said.

“Yeah. Next!” Javert said again.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first glee meeting is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marius: So in the last chapter, we had auditions, which went pretty well. There's some kind of rivalry between Javert and Valjean. Also, Combeferre has it bad for Enjolras, who has it bad for him, but there's no way either of them are going to confess to their feelings. Also Combeferre is bullied around for being gay and that's another reason why Enjolras won't come out. And Cosette is getting slushied again? That's normal. And that's what you missed in the last chapter of Glee.

Javert looked over the club list and rolled his eyes. “It’s a bunch of frilly gays and drama queens. You know that right?” He mumbled.

Valjean shook his head. “Julien Enjolras is not gay. Neither is that Marius guy.” He replied.

“Okay, narrow it down then. Paul Vegas Combeferre, Andre Joly, Timothy Bossuet, and Julien has been acting queer lately.”

“That’s not funny. What’s your problem with all this?” Valjean asked as he packed up his papers.

Javert shook his head. “I can’t have any gays on my team, Jean. It embarrasses our team already.” He replied.

Valjean shrugged. “Then cut the homophobes.” He suggested.

“Can’t do that. The homophobes are simply the best on the team.” Javert said before walking out of the choir room.

***

“Welcome to the very first Glee club meeting. I hope you are all just as excited as I am.” Valjean said to the half-awake students.

Cosette grinned at her father, eager to begin. Combeferre sat in the back with his head against the wall so he could close his eyes. Enjolras sat next to him in the same position. Marius sat awkwardly next to Cosette; it was obvious he was being turned on by the blond teenager. Joly and Bossuet were on either side of Musichetta, resting their heads on hers since she was short enough to do so.

“Okay, guys wake up!” Valjean said. “I have our first assignment picked out. Each of you is going to sing a showtune. Now you should put character into this. It’s an easy exercise for the first day.” He said.

“Cosette, I trust you to have one picked out.”

“I do.” She said happily.

The girl walked up to the front and handed her father the sheet music. “I need one volunteer please!”

Enjolras smirked and nudged Combeferre. “Raise your hand, they asked if anyone here wears glasses.” He whispered.

Combeferre jolted awake and raised his hand, embarrassed that he had been caught sleeping.

Cosette grinned. “Paul Vegas! Come sit in the chair in front of me!” She said.

“Wait what?” Combeferre mumbled before looking to Enjolras, who was grinning and laughing softly.

“You’re my volunteer. Come sit.” The blond girl replied.

Combeferre sighed in defeat and walked up to the front. He sat down in the chair with a face that showed he had not slept in at least 24 hours.

Cosette looked to her father. “Original key please.” She said. Valjean played the opening chord. Cosette took Combeferre's hands in hers.

_Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I?)_

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

Cosette ruffled up Combeferre's messy hair that was in dire need of a haircut. The students laughed at the show being put on.

 

_I simply have to take over_

_I know, I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

Cosette playfully ripped Combeferre's glasses off his face. She grimaced and awkwardly put his glasses back on his face, just as it was done on Broadway. This elicted laughter from the students. Even Combeferre laughed.

 

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will BE_

_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys_

 

_Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh_

Combeferre blushed heavily at this statement, as did Enjolras in the back.

 

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair_

 

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular - I know about popular_

_And with an assist from me_

_To be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who you were—well are!_

_There's nothing that can stop you_

_From becoming popular - la_

_La la, la la_

_We're gonna make_

_You popular_

_When I see depressing creatures_

_With unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of_

_Celebrated heads of state or_

_Specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_Ha, ha!_

_They were popular!_

_Please - It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular_

_Like me!_

Everyone laughed and cheered when Cosette had finished. Cosette patted Combeferre on the head. "Thank you, my faithful volunteer." She said before they both sat down.

Valjean laughed and looked to the kids. "Who's next?" He asked. Just as he was about to say something because nobody raised their hand, the bell rang.

Bossuet grinned. "Saved by the bell!" He said.

Just as they made it out, Bossuet got slushied by Bahorel, who high-fived Grantaire. Joly giggled and ate a small ice clump that was on his shoulder. "It's cherry." He said. Bossuet laughed and kissed his boyfriend's temple.

Cosette ran over to Combeferre. "Hey, wait up!" She called.

The tall boy halted and turned around. "Hey Cosette." He said. "What's up?"

"Hey, I have a suggestion. Singing that song inspired me."

Combeferre smiled slightly and looked around. "Okay...?" 

"I want to give you a make over." She said.

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. "What?" He questioned.

"I know you are head over heels for Julien. So I've been inspired to help you clean up and look fantastic." Cosette said with a grin.

"I can't let you do that; there's no way I could repay you." Combeferre replied.

Cosette huffed. "My dad is pretty rich from inheritance. Trust me. I want to do this!" She said. "Let's get you out of these rags and give your hair a trim. You of all people deserve it, Paul Vegas."

Combeferre sighed and nodded. "Okay, I will consider it."

***

"He needs something to get all of this hair out of his face, but it needs to be sexy, you know?" Cosette said to her hairdresser.

Combeferre looked around awkwardly. "I'm uncomfortable." He whispered.

"Quiet." Cosette said.

The hairdresser brought out pictures of some different hairstyles. "We can go for a mohawk, which is always sexy. But I would go for the undercut first, because once the bottom hair grows back out, you can style it into a mohawk." She suggested.

Cosette looked to Combeferre. "Well?" She said.

"You're the expert." The boy replied.

"The undercut." Cosette said.

The hairdesser smiled and nodded. "I have to advise you; the undercut only works sometimes, meaning that a lot of the times I get guys that come in and go out looking like tools." She explained.

This made Combeferre uneasy. After about 30 minutes, he was allowed to look in the mirror. His eyes widened. "Woah." He mumbled.

Cosette grinned. "You are very sexy." She said.

***

Combeferre was satisfied with his new haircut. "Okay, what now?" He asked.

Cosette smiled. "I want to get you new glasses." She said.

"How can you do that?" 

"I know your prescription."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

So the two walked over to the eyewear section of the mall. When they arrived, Cosette seemed to know exactly what would suit Combeferre. She handed him a pair of black, thick rimmed hipster glasses.

"You're sure about this?" Combeferre asked.

"Of course I am!" Cosette replied.

When Combeferre looked in the mirror, even though it was a bit blurry, he smiled slightly. "Yeah I like them." He said.

Cosette grinned. "Good! We're getting them." She said.

***

Cosette led Combeferre into a clothing store. "Okay, this is our last stop. You need a new look." She said.

"Like what?" Combeferre asked.

"Well, you look like one of those guys who wear bow ties and button ups to school. Also sweater vests. You need some of those." Cosette explained.

After a little bit of searching, Cosette sent Combeferre into the dressing room. When he came out, he looked extremely like himself. It was a look that had never been able to suit him because he had never had the clothes. But he looked perfect.

"That's it! You're wearing this to school!" Cosette said with a grin. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Combeferre said as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Then let's go!"

***

"So how come you are able to go to school, even though your family is very poor?" Cosette asked.

Combeferre sighed. "I go on a full scholarship. If my grades stay as high as they do, then I will have a full ride." He explained.

"So it's just your mom and your sister?" Cosette asked.

"Yeah. My dad met my mom in Iran, so that explains why I look like I do. He married her there, and moved her to France; it was far enough from the war and he could visit her often. Then my sister and I were born. She's only four years old. She was born when I was thirteen." He explained.

Cosette nodded. "And your dad is in Iran?"

"Yes, currently. I have not seen him since my sister was born. He's very high ranked, so he has to stay in Iran."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What about you and your dad?"

"My mother left me at his door step on night and ran away. I never knew her. I just know that he was gracious enough to take me in and I've been so grateful for him." 

"Wow...so you don't know who she is?"

"Nope."

"Sorry about that." Combeferre said.

"It's totally fine. I mean, I've turned out okay."

"Yeah you have. Thanks so much for today. I really appreciate it." Combeferre said with a smile.

Cosette grinned and patted his arm. "No problem. Now tomorrow, I want you to snag Julien away from the cheerleaders and into your arms." She said.

Combeferre chuckled and nodded. "I'll try. What about you? Who do you like?" He asked.

The blond shrugged. "Nobody really..."

"Oh, come on. I've seen the way you look at Pontmercy during class!" 

"Keep it down!" Cosette said. "Okay, yes I like him. He's a dork and adorable at the same time."

Combeferre smiled and nodded. "I think I can put in a good word for you. He's the quarterback. He holds the football when I kick. I have the time to talk with him." He offered.

"Would you really?"

"Of course I will."


End file.
